


lunch drabble

by alestar



Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen, Konoha Nights, Post-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-22
Updated: 2016-09-22
Packaged: 2018-08-16 18:04:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8112121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alestar/pseuds/alestar
Summary: Shizune forces Sakura out to lunch at least once a week.  She asks incisively about Sakura's life, but she also spends a lot of the time airing her own complaints, which are mostly about Shikamaru.





	

Shizune forces Sakura out to lunch at least once a week.  She asks incisively about Sakura's life, but she also spends a lot of the time airing her own complaints, which are mostly about Shikamaru.

"It's so great," she says, "having a 19-year-old explain to me how to run a village."

Sakura laughs.  "I should introduce you to Ino, you two would have a lot to talk about." 

Shizune already knows Ino, of course.  Ino is one of the jounin under her command, a kunoichi of Konoha, a name on the mission rosters.  But she doesn't _know_ Ino.  They aren't social.  It is only Sakura's special status that allows her the privilege of Shizune's attention. 

It would be gratifying, only the truth is that it's been a long time since Sakura and Ino were equals, let alone rivals. 

Their fields are so different-- and even if Sakura hadn't been working with Shizune in the administration of Konoha for nearly four years as the protégé of the Godaime Hokage, Sakura is a war hero.  Naruto is the _great_ hero of the Fourth War-- but part of that story is Naruto, close to death, with Sakura's fist inside his chest, squeezing his heart in a syncopated rhythm, mouth a tight concentrated line.  Part of the story is Sakura with her hands on Obito's shoulders.  Part of the story is Sakura striking the Rabbit Goddess in the face.

Ino lost so much during the war, while Sakura had lost nearly nothing-- had, in fact, _gained_ \-- but Ino's story is generic.  She fought; she suffered.  No one tells that story.  Sakura has a story that can be passed along with excitement.  It is a gross irony. 

Shizune shrugs politely.  She doesn't want to be rude to Sakura, but she's not looking for more 19-year-olds in her life. 

Sakura wonders, not for the first time, how Shizune came to this life-- no husband, no children, one pig, fretting endlessly over one middle-aged alcoholic. 

But suddenly, as Shizune leans into her drink, mouth curved in a private joke, Sakura can see it: a world of work and friendship and responsibility and discussion.  Sasuke living the life he was meant to live, whatever that is, disaffiliated; and Sakura leading the life she was meant to live, one lunch with Shizune after another, year after year, a volley of celebrations and commiserations and complaints taking place in a series of small restaurant booths.

"Do you want me to talk to him?" Sakura offers.

Shizune stares out at the street with a pained expression for a long moment.  "He smokes," she says, face crumpling with disgust.

Sakura grimaces sympathetically.  "I know." 

\--


End file.
